1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control device, and a control method of a printing system.
2. Related Art
Printing systems including a control device (host device) to which a printer driver or other printing program is installed and a processing device that connects to the control device, and configured such that the control device controls the printing device through functions of the printing program are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2006-72525.
Adding functionality to the control device for issuing instructions related to the status of the printing device in such a printing system may be accomplished by modifying the printing program to add such functionality to the control device. However, the work required to modify the printing program is complex, and modifications of the printing program can adversely affect existing processes of the control device.